In many cases, actions performed may be forgotten because of mindless repetition, no record keeping coupled to the repeated action, and not physically engaging while being performed. These functions are repeatable and sequenced. Some need visual confirmation and a record of actions in order to be verified.
Administering pill dosage is repetitive and sometimes forgotten. Prescription labels and non-prescription labels provide information such as: drug name, dosage, doctor name, pharmacy phone number, and other requirements. Non-clear containers and child prevention caps are required. Prescription manufactures, pharmacists, and doctors do not want packaging interference and redesign can be costly. There are dosage reminders that interfere with existing packaging, labeling, or require additional handling.
Tracking golf strokes per hole is highly repeatable and golfers may forget their strokes as the hole progresses. The traditional method of scoring golf is not tracked until a hole is complete and written down on the score card.
Popular elastic mechanical message wrist bands communicate one message and don't allow for altering communique′, mood, or mode. Electronic wearables are typically of two categories: phone/internet or single function programmed monitoring. Phone and internet interactive wearables have small display or touch screens, limited battery capacity or limited function. Many are bulky, heavy and costly.
Programmed wearables tend towards monitoring human health or motion with high performance body sensors.
There are many repeatable actions needing cognitive recognition as performed along with both mechanical and electronic tracking methods. There are few unobtrusive versatile cognitive trackers for highly repetitive actions that can be located on the person or a non-included unit.